Finally
by The Lion's Lamb
Summary: *REVISED* This is just a cute, little story about Nick and Sara! My first fanfic! Please R&R!


**Author's Note: Alright this was my first fanfic that I wrote, but I finally got around to revising my spelling/grammar errors! Hope it's a bit better than it was now that the silly mistakes are gone! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! But if I did...CSI would not have dug itself into the hole it's gotten itself into and Grissom and Sara would never have gotten together! And I'd maybe change a few other things too...shifty eyes**

**Summary: Cute snickers fluffiness for all my fellow snickers fans! Yay for fluffy!!!  
(Nick/Sara pairing for those who're unsure)**

**

* * *

Finally

**

Nick expertly weaved his way through the ever-growing Vegas traffic. It was a quarter 'till 8:00. For most people the day was just beginning, but for him and Sara the early morning light signaled the end of their shift and the end of another case. The dynamic-duo was heading back to the lab to drop off their paperwork and clock out. They had just wrapped up a particularly tough case and he was relived it was over.

Nick glanced over at Sara. She was staring out the passenger window, lost in thought. He turned back to the road with a small smile. The radio was tuned to Nick's favorite country station and Keith Urban's "_Days gone by_" was playing. He loved this song. As they stopped for a red light, Nick looked over at Sara again. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when he realized that she was absentmindedly singing along with the radio. He listened intently to Sara for a few moments and a faint smile flickered across his handsome features.

Suddenly there was a loud honk behind them. Apparently the light had changed while he was watching Sara and he hadn't noticed. Sara jumped a little at the noise and turned to stare at Nick in confusion as he hit the gas.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Oh, I...got distracted, didn't see the light change." he replied, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh. What, did you see the girl of your dreams out the window or something?" she teased with a pretty smile. He returned her smile with his 100 watt grin.

"Somethin' like that." There was a moment of awkward silence as both of them tried to figure out the real meaning of those words. Sara's cheeks turned pink at some of the thoughts that danced through her mind.

"I think you've been hanging out with me too much." Nick said breaking the silence and snapping Sara back into reality.

"What?"

"You just sang an entire country song, word-for-word!"

"What! No I didn't!" Sara scoffed.

"Sure did! Word-for-word!" Nick shot back, amusement and mischief dancing in his eyes.

"I did not!"

"Sara, how could I lie to such a pretty face?"

She chose to ignore this and said, "I don't even like country music! ...That much." The atmosphere in the car became tense as they both secretly dared the other to say something. After a few moments "_My give-a-damn's busted_" by Jo Dee Messina started playing.

"Ohmigosh! I love this song!" Sara exclaimed without thinking, automatically reaching for the volume control and turning it up. Sara had started singing along and was half way through the first verse before she realized what had done. Instantly she shut her mouth and looked sheepishly at Nick.

"Word-for-word." was all he said. She gave him her patented glare, yet couldn't help but grin at him. Nick pulled the Tahoe into a parking space at the lab and turned it off.

"I didn't know you could sing so well, Sara." he said before she could say anything.

"Oh, I really don't sing that well." she replied, slightly embarrassed.

"No, no seriously! You really do have a beautiful voice!" he said undoing his seatbelt and turning to face her.

"Really?" Sara's voice was soft and she refused to look at him.

"Yeah. Like I told you before: How could I lie to such a pretty face?" Sara's eyes slowly met his and she felt her cheeks color again.

"You really think that _I'm_ pretty, Nick?" she asked incredulously. "Yeah right." she muttered under her breath, glancing out the window. Nick didn't say anything. He just stared at her, confusion clouding his eyes. He wondered how she could possibly think that she wasn't pretty. Beautiful really, if he was honest with himself. Finally he leaned over and gently pressed his lips against hers in a tender kiss. After a long moment they, reluctantly, pulled apart. Sara was blushing furiously.

"We, uh, better get our final reports to Grissom." she said softly, diverting her gaze from his.

"Uh, yeah. Right." They got out of the car.

'_Good going!' _Nick thought to himself as he walked around to Sara's side of the car to get his kit. _'You blew it! Now she'll never wanna go out with you! Idiot!'_ Sara was about to open the door to the backseat where their kits were when he came up behind her.

"Sara, I, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to - " Sara turned and looked up at him with a small smile, placing a finger on his lips to hush him.

"It's ok." she said. Then, before he even had time to think, she leaned in and kissed him. It was quick but meaningful because suddenly Nick felt like a floodgate had been opened in him. He dipped down and kissed her again. Only this time it was more passionate and hungry. Sara leaned against the side of the car. Nick followed her movement, pinning her against the side of the car, and placed his hands on her hips.

He felt her smile as he did this as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They stood like that for what felt like forever, neither wanting the kiss to end. (The thought of getting in trouble for making out in the lab parking lot while they were still on the clock never crossed their minds.) They also didn't seem to notice the other Tahoe drive by.

And then slowly back up. The passenger window was powered down to reveal Catherine and Warrick staring in disbelief at the sight before them.

"Is that-?" Catherine began.

"Oh yeah." Warrick replied. Grinning, they looked at each other then back at Nick and Sara.

"Well it's about time!"

**THE END

* * *

**

If you want to leave me a review of the revisions go for it! If not it's all good! Thanks for reading anyways!  
Also, if anyone noticed a mistake I missed, if they would be so kind as to let me know that'd be wonderful! Thanks!


End file.
